


If This is the Last Kiss

by bowie_queen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Current Events, F/M, Isolation, Oral Sex, Pseudoscience, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowie_queen/pseuds/bowie_queen
Summary: Sarah is alone in Isolation and is worn out by people spreading pseudoscience during the pandemic. She makes a wish that has results she never counted on. A Two Shot with a slice of Lemon in Part Two!
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 42
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

IF THIS IS THE LAST KISS

"So I was talking to Barbara Dalton-Pryce-Shaughnessy from across the road. She says her son's girlfriend is a scientist and claims that the coronavirus is not actually a virus but rather poisoning from those 5G towers they put in recently, but they're hiding the fact they're trying to brainwash the world by calling it a virus and a pandemic," Karen rattled off over the video call Sarah was making to her family. "I thought that was interesting. She also said..."

"Mrs Dalton-Pryce-Shaughnessy is completely wrong, Karen," Sarah sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "The coronavirus is a virus and not 5G poisoning."

"It's an interesting theory," Karen continued unperturbed. "I Googled it and the symptoms lined up."

"Karen," Sarah summoned up her last ounce of patience. "Coronavirus has spread to countries without access to any 5G, for one thing. And also the frequencies from 5G can't harm your body, and COVID-19 is caused by a contagious virus that is in no way related to electromagnetic waves."

It wasn't the first time she had to explain this to people since isolation started, so her spiel was practically said by rote now. They'd been in lockdown for a few weeks currently and while Karen, Toby and her dad all were locked down together, Sarah was completely by herself. She looked forward to her daily video call with her family, but Karen's new theories were getting tedious.

"Sarah, it pays to consider all sides of a story, you know that," Karen tittered while tapping her red painted nails on the top of the desk. "We shouldn't always accept the given narrative."

"Agreed, wholeheartedly," Sarah concurred, thinking about her brush with magic. Karen sang a different tune then, telling her to get her head out of the clouds. "But this is science not opinion or anecdote based. But science. Please listen to the scientists and doctors on this, not Mrs Dalton-Pryce-Shaughnessy from across the road."

Her father had returned to the room after taking Toby to bed. Her father was a logical, intelligent man, so Sarah hoped that he could at least keep Karen home and safe, if he couldn't convince her that 5G poisoning was an illogical argument. Not to say Karen wasn't intelligent. She had done very well for herself in her business. She had started with nothing, working her way up from the bottom. If she split from Robert, she would still be independent and in control of her life, but she was easily swayed by her peers.

"Don't worry, love," Robert consoled cheerfully. "We're keeping safe in our bubbles and we will continue to keep safe."

"Thank you, dad," Sarah puffed out her cheeks in relief. It was shortly after this that her video call ended and she lay prone on her back on the couch rubbing her forehead.

Honestly the fight against gullibility and ignorance was grating on her over the past few weeks. She was totally not expecting it from Karen every single day they rung. With frustration she hurled a sofa cushion across the room.

"I wish people would listen to science," Sarah moaned into her hands before she realised what she had done. Her breath caught and she slowly brought her hands away from her face, her ears straining for any sound. As her heart clambered back down into her rib cage, from her throat, she cautiously made to sit up, senses still on high alert.

There was nothing. No fanfare, no glitter, no thunder, no lightning, no owl banging at her window. She exhaled deeply in relief. The allayment of her fears was short lived, however.

CRASH.

Sarah bolted off the couch and looked around for something she could use as a weapon. The nearest object was a broom, propped up against the fireplace, so with that in her dominant hand she creeped her way towards the kitchen, where she heard the noise, her heart having returned snuggly into her throat. It may as well live there, she thought as she tiptoed towards her destination.

She pushed the kitchen door open with her slippered toe, to a cacophony of squeaks. How she wished, no, not wished but how she cursed herself for not having greased the hinges like she planned to do earlier today. Why hadn't she worked through more of her isolation task list instead of laying about reading and playing games on her phone?

With the door eventually open, she saw the kitchen was completely empty. She lowered her broom slightly but didn't relax completely. On the floor was a broken dish and next to it -

"Oh you," Sarah said in exasperation. Her little black cat sat cleaning himself next to the broken dish. "Did you knock mommy's dish off the bench?"

Sarah lowered her broom and leaned it up against the kitchen island and picked up her fluffy ball of nuisance.

"Oh King," she admonished as she ran her free hand through his soft silky fur. "You gave mommy such a fright, you know that?"

King meowed mournfully back to her.

"Oh is that right?" Sarah raised her brows as she scratched him under his chin. "Oh I can't stay mad at you, you beautiful thing, you. Aren't you just the most handsome man in the world? Hey, my little King, your mommy loves you. So so much. You're just so handsome. The most handsome King ever."

"Why, that is so kind of you to say," came a low modulated voice from behind her. Sarah froze, while King fought for freedom from her clutches with a yowl, gaining it seconds before he streaked out of the room.

"Traitor," Sarah whispered as she reached for the broom and spun around again, facing the direction of the plummy voice.

On the top of her fridge perched the Goblin King, one leg dangling down, and the other bent up with his chin resting atop the knee. He cocked his head to the side with a toothy grin aimed at Sarah's pale and shaken form.

"I had no idea you found me quite so attractive, Sarah," he drawled, still with the smug grin plastered on his face. He held his riding crop in the hand that wasn't resting on her fridge. He swung it with lazy ease as he talked. "If I had known, I would have come to see you so much earlier."

"I was talking to my cat," Sarah muttered, tremulously through clenched teeth. "Not strange fairy house intruders sitting on top of my fridge."

He chuckled as he slid gracefully down off the fridge, landing on the tiled floor without as much as a whisper of a footfall, despite the heeled boots he wore.

Sarah raised the broom again protectively, as the Goblin King raised an eyebrow, his smirk not even faltering before he threw his head back and a thundering laugh filled the room.

"The Champion of the Labyrinth," he gestured theatrically. "Slays the mighty Goblin King armed with a plastic sweeping device and sheer mortal determination."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, ignoring his theatrics.

"Why, you invited me, my dear," he responded in mock bewilderment. "You made a wish, I am beholden to grant them, Defeater of the Goblin King."

At this he lowered his head in mimicry of despondency.

"No glitter or fanfare," Sarah chided. "So unlike you. You can leave, the same way you came. I want nothing from you."

The Goblin King took a step forward and Sarah brandished her broom towards the predator in her kitchen. He pulled up short and eyed the broom.

"Now, now, Sarah," he scolded gently. "I tell you what, you manage to strike me with your fierce weapon, then I will leave, and your wish will remain ungranted."

"Fine," Sarah accepted the challenge. "One hit? Doesn't have to be hard?"

"It just needs to make contact," the Goblin King threw his arms wide. "I am all yours."

Sarah mustered all her anger and frustration from the past few weeks at people's pseudoscience, and politician's lack of action and other people risking people's lives, and let that anger flow into her arms as she readied the broom for her swing.

"When you're ready," he still stood, arms outstretched ready for the hit. She wanted to hit his smug face but the torso gave her more of a bigger target, so after a few more moments of deliberation, she swung the broom towards her nemesis.

As quick as lightning, he had the broom gripped in his hand so she could no longer move it.

"Fae are gifted with incredibly fast reflexes," he crowed as he leaned in closer. Both their faces were barely an inch apart, both gripping on to the broom, when Sarah's self defence classes kicked in.

"Incredibly fast, well done," she said with her green eyes boring into his hard blue ones. The look across his face told her he was celebrating his victory, when she took the opportunity of his minor distraction to bring her knee up hard and fast into his groin.

He released the broom as he bent double, both hands cupping his precious family jewels. Sarah wasn't going to waste an opportunity as she swung the broom down over his arched back, firmly but with no intent to hurt, maim or injure.

"Touch acknowledged, I think Your Majesty," she stated gleefully. When all he did was moan, Sarah was flooded with guilt. Aside from her actions being underhanded, he seemed to be in a vast amount of pain.

Sarah grabbed a tea towel and filled it with ice from her freezer which he was no longer standing in front of due to being curled up on the floor, groaning and writhing.

She knelt down next to him, cautiously placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Jareth, this may help," she intimated, faintly. Soothingly. Whether it was her saying his name or her touch, he instantly stopped groaning and writhing to look up at her from under his feathery blonde fringe.

"What is it?" His voice husky from pain.

"Ice," she informed him. "To help with the pain and the...swelling."

"I have magic to heal my injuries," he growled, pain evident in his half shut blue eyes. "I don't need your help."

"Forgive me, but if you don't need my help, why are you still lying in the foetal position on my kitchen floor?" Sarah inquired, shifting the freezingly cold makeshift ice pack between her hands. "And I wasn't offering my help, merely the ice pack. You can do the rest yourself."

"Because I need the pain and nausea to subside before I try and heal such a precious part of my body," he explained, his voice laced with pain but also a hint of a lascivious tone. "The healing process is delicate especially as I am particularly attached to the part you attacked."

Sarah couldn't really respond to that apart from offering a snort of incredulity. She straightened up, tossing the ice into the sink.

"Suit yourself," she muttered, before noticing King had slunk back into the room. "There you are. Ready for dinner, my gorgeous boy?"

While the Goblin King still lay curled up on the floor, Sarah stepped over him to feed her cat. King meowed and rubbed himself all over her legs as she placed his food in his bowl. She was surprised at her own willingness to have hurt the Goblin King, but overwhelmed by his initial presence in her kitchen, to think rationally. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and strength. She had hit him, so he would be leaving as promised.

"There you go," she stroked King's ears before returning to the Goblin King who was gradually pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Bad form, Sarah," he grunted, clutching his middle with his arm, whilst using the other to support himself. "I am surprised, as you are usually so noble."

"Perhaps you bring out the worst in me," Sarah fired back. "But for what it's worth, I acted on instinct and it wasn't personal."

"Is that an apology?" He smirked. "And do you just greviously harm every male that gets within arms reach?"

"Not exactly but right now, yes," Sarah shifted from foot to foot. "Unless you're in my direct bubble, you need to keep six feet away at all times. Can fae catch coronavirus?"

"I do not have the pleasure of knowing what you are talking about," the Goblin King raised both eyebrows. "Fae do not transmit nor catch mortal diseases."

"This one is a bit different," Sarah explained as she flicked the kettle on. "Would you like a hot chocolate?"

Sarah was quite astonished to see his face light up and his eyes twinkle. A genuine smile graced his face, even reaching his usual steel hard eyes. Her guilt must be responsible for her sudden instinct to offer a kindness. Wasn't she just trying to get rid of him a few moments before?

"If you would be so kind," he bit his lip, but wasn't sure if that was from pain or pleasure. She set about making him a hot chocolate while she carried on explaining the virus.

"It is worldwide, nearly all countries have been affected by the pandemic," Sarah informed him. "It is recommended that unless you're an essential worker or you're going shopping for food, then you stay at home and not interact face to face with others. Only those you live with."

"So I am right in assuming that you're not an essential worker," he was now sitting more relaxed than he had been, but still on the floor of her kitchen.

"No, I am not," she poured hot water into the prepared cup. "I am privileged enough that I can work from home."

"And am I also right in assuming you live by yourself?" He asked watching her stir the milk and sugar into the mugs.

"Yes," she sighed. "Well, apart from King, my cat."

"Interesting name," he raised a brow and a slight knowing smile crept across his lips.

"Yeah he chose it," Sarah shrugged, passing him a mug, as he rose off the ground.

"Thank you," he took the mug in his gloved hands. "How did a cat choose his name?"

"You stand there, a real life fairy King who can do magic, and you are skeptical about a cat choosing their name?" Sarah sipped her hot chocolate, thinking it could do with a shot of Irish cream to get her through a conversation with a Magical King.

"Cats in this mundane plane of existence aren't known for their conversational skills" he pointed out. "Also I am NOT the Fairy King, I am the Goblin King. The distinction matters."

"How do you know I didn't kidnap that cat from fairy land?" Sarah grinned, quite enjoying the banter. "Tit for tat. After all you took my brother..."

"I don't take what isn't freely given," he growled. "And if that is indeed an Underground cat, then I demand you give him back."

"But this is not a cat for an ordinary Goblin King, who kidnaps screaming babies," Sarah threw his words from long ago back at him. "He is also mine, so take your leather hands off my baby boy."

King had sidled up to the Goblin King while they had been talking, and he was now in the process of bending down and patting him.

"Oh I think he quite likes me," he smirked. "Perhaps I should take him back with me. Despite being just a cat, nothing more."

"How do you know he isn't a magical cat?" Sarah huffed, placing her hands on her hips mimicking annoyance.

"Aside from me knowing the instant you would have stepped foot Underground, I sense no magic from him, aside from what you have unconsciously given him," he replied.

"What?" was all Sarah could manage.

"You are fae touched," he straightened back up, towering over her, not so much in height but in presence. "You have inadvertently extended this cat's life through your touch and love."

"I...I can do that?" Sarah stammered.

"It has limits," The Goblin King finished off his drink and took it to the sink, rinsing it off under the tap.

"Leave that," Sarah responded absent-mindedly, as if he were just any other guest. "I can do it later."

"I wonder, is it too much to ask for another one?" He placed the mug back down next to the kettle. "It was rather delectable."

"Sure," Sarah started running through the motions. "Perhaps you'd like a shot of whiskey in it too?"

"That would be nice, as long as you're having the same," he nodded. "Then perhaps we could sit somewhere more comfortable to discuss your wish."

"My wish?" Sarah had almost forgotten why he was here. "Oh yes, I'd forgotten. Have you..."

"Have you..." he prompted as she trailed off.

"Have you healed yourself?" She blushed furiously and buried herself in the preparation of the drinks.

"I have," he winked. "Would you like to check for yourself?"

Sarah's eyes widened and she felt the flush race down her neck. She was sure she was blushing all the way down to her toes.

"No," she assured him. "I'm good."

"Well the offer is always there," he grinned, while running his tongue over his sharp teeth. "You could have used your latent magic we were just discussing, and saved me the bother."

"Thanks," she answered sardonically. "But I will pass. Now where is the arsenic?"

"Bit extreme, Sarah," he laughed. "But arsenic won't kill me. What a pity."

"Well then keep your bits to yourself," she scolded.

"My bits?" He tisked. "I assure you I am equipped with more than just mere bits."

"Jareth," she turned and faced him, her voice edged with impatience and sharpness. "Has anyone ever told you how inappropriate you are?"

"No, my dear, you are the first," he answered dryly. "Wouldn't you like to see just how inappropriate I am?"

"I think I have made myself very clear on the topic," Sarah was embarrassed but still found to her amusement that she was enjoying the banter, innuendo included. Any other man, and she probably would have kicked him again for good measure. She shook her head as she poured a measure of whiskey into their mugs.

"If you change your mind, I am always a willing participant," he took both mugs from Sarah and headed into the lounge like he owned the place.

"Oh I have no doubt," Sarah found herself laughing. "For the record, there are plenty of lonely women out there stuck by themselves in isolation that would be happy to use your services."

"My services?" He questioned as they sat down on the couch. "I am not at anyone's beck and call, Sarah."

"Oh just mine then?" Sarah said laconically, taking a sip of her whiskey infused hot drink, savoring the rich taste going down.

"For the record, yes, actually," he replied with a straight face, no hint of mischief.

Sarah inhaled her drink far too fast and ended up spitting most of it out and violently coughing on what little liquid remained in her mouth. Jareth moved closer to her and started rubbing her back in fast circles.

Sarah was vividly aware this was the first time she had been touched by Jareth. The only other time was in a dream. She became more cognizant that the first time she touched him was with her knee in his groin.

After she recovered, he removed his hand from her back.

"It went down the wrong way," she choked out an explanation. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she composed herself.

"So my wish," she reminded him, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You specifically wished for people to listen to science," he clarified. "That is predominantly out of my domain."

"So why are you here?" She asked back.

"As Champion of the Labyrinth, your wish is my command," he stated. "But I do not have the strength or power to change the free will of every being on Earth."

"Damn," Sarah cursed. "It would be much easier if you could just make everyone stay at home."

"Again," he took a sip of his hot chocolate. Sarah couldn't help but notice the way he closed his eyes and licked his lips as he did so. "I don't have that kind of reach."

"So I guess you could just go home then," she shrugged. "Go kick some Goblins in peace, free of the pandemic."

He scratched his chin with his gloved hands while he hummed.

"I am contractually obliged to answer your call," he considered. "But perhaps you could ask something else of me."

"Or you could just..." Sarah started.

"No I can't," he cut her off. "Even before, when you begged me to give Toby to you, I could not. It's not how it works. Now I can try and fulfil the wish you've already asked of me, but it will drain my essence, my soul, my magic and ultimately my life. So I ask you, is there something else you could ask me instead?"

"By that logic then you could have just given me Toby back and asked me to ask something else," she snapped.

"No, you weren't Champion then," he shook his head. "Different rules."

"Fine," Sarah shrugged. "I wish that you could fix the plate King broke."

"Oh Sarah," he sighed, looking disappointed. "It's done. It's fixed. But surely there is something else you wish for?"

"For all of this to go away," she sighed. "To be able to see people again, and not just via video chat. To be able to return to work. For people to not have to worry about dying or getting health problems for the rest of their lives. For people to stop spreading misinformation that leads people to make dangerous decisions like going out of the house, or having people over, or letting their children wander the streets unsupervised. For people to be kinder to one another. I want to flatten the curve so hospitals don't get overwhelmed. I could go on."

Sarah lapsed into silence as she nursed her drink.

"I appreciate how powerful you think I am," Jareth professed, softly after a few silent moments. "Tell me your stories. Tell me about the virus and all the foolish mortals."

For the next few hours Sarah told him all her frustrations and grievances due to the coronavirus pandemic. Jareth was a willing listener. He even magicked up a plate full of cookies and offered her some Underground Hot Chocolate so she didn't have to keep getting up. It felt so freeing to share all her pent up rages from the weeks past. Even with her nemesis.

"So I've been by myself for weeks and who knows how long this will last?" Sarah finished by saying. "I wish I had gone to my parent's house before lockdown started. Then at least I wouldn't be alone."

"You wish?" Jareth asked quietly.

"Oh shit," she swore. "I didn't..."

"Mean it," he finished. "I know. But I could turn back time if that's what you wanted from me."

"The virus existed before lockdown started," Sarah shook her head. "I was working right up to the last minute. It's better that I didn't risk spreading anything I may have caught leading up to that point. Besides I can't live through an extra few weeks that I've already lived through, again, for a second time."

"Well we still have the matter of a wish then," he picked invisible dust off his arm as he sat waiting.

"I guess I would like a companion," Sarah confessed. "Someone to talk to, someone to play games with, someone to stop me from losing my mind. I'm a social person, so it's hard doing this isolation alone. My friends all have husband's or wives or partners or families. They have someone to bicker with, to hug, to complain to and about."

Sarah stopped to take a large gulp of her drink.

"I must sound so pathetic to you," she groaned. "I wasn't always so pathetic. I had boyfriends. I even had a fiance at one stage. And I'm very happy in my own company, and I'm not bored, but I am lonely."

Sarah vigorously shoved a cookie in her mouth and slumped back into the couch. Jareth was tapping his gloved fingers on his lap with one hand and cradling this mug with the other, appearing to have drifted off into dreamland.

"I see," was all he said.

Sarah groaned inwardly at her confession and willed the earth to swallow her whole.

'No,' Sarah thought to herself. 'Being honest isn't a weakness. Admitting faults is not a weakness. He hasn't won anything over me. He has no power over me. I haven't given him any power by owning the truth.'

"Lots of people are lonely and lots of people have it worse than I do," Sarah tacked on. "At least I can video call my friends and family."

"Sarah, please," he placed his mug back on the coffee table, and clenched his hands into fists on his knees. "You don't need to justify your wish. If your wish is for company then I will grant it for you. It is within my power. Is that what you would like?"

Sarah ran her hands over her eyes and turned her body to face him.

"What's the catch?" Sarah inquired. "What do you get out of this wish granting?"

"Very good," he gave a half smile. "If I don't fulfil the wish, the magic that compels me will cause immense pain. If that's what you desire..."

"Whatever you may think of me, wishing pain on others is not something I actually want," Sarah snapped, knowing full well their meeting had started with a hefty kick into his balls. "But you said when you first arrived that if I hit you would leave, wish ungranted?"

"Yes, I hadn't planned on losing," Jareth admitted. "And you offered me a hot chocolate so I did not leave, though if you hadn't I would have found a way to convince you to let me stay until I could execute a wish. While I could put up with the pain had you truly wished me to leave, I don't know if I could have borne the knowledge of your own pain."

"Huh?"

"It would have caused you pain too, to have an ungranted wish," Jareth looked off into the distance. "Magic is cruel, Sarah. It needs to feed and it will take its payment. Much like my kind."

"So what is your payment for granting the wish?" Sarah pressed. "It must be more than pain avoidance."

"I may have asked you for a boon once upon a time," He shrugged, sending a rippling effect through his blonde mane. "For now, it is enough that we don't cause each other...pain."

Sarah realised with startling clarity, that the word "anymore" hung there unsaid, but deeply implied between 'other' and 'pain.' She considered for the first time that her rejection of him had caused him everlasting pain. She swallowed all her snarky retorts she had been rehearsing in her head and stared down into her hands in her lap.

"Sarah, there is actually one thing I would like to ask of you," he closed his eyes as he spoke, Sarah sensing reluctance pouring off him. "If you make the wish for company, may I ask that I can discharge the wish by-"

He stopped. He turned to face her, his blue eyes softening as his eyes searched hers. "It's my turn to sound pathetic now," he gave a dry laugh. "Sarah, may I be your company during isolation? Of course, if you say no, I will do my utmost best to provide a suitable companion. It will obviously have to be someone from my realm to avoid contamination. Perhaps one of your old friends, Huggle or the fox or the rock caller, though I imagine you'd prefer a better conversational companion than that beast. My lands lack fae though I can not imagine any of them doing it out of the goodness of their hearts.

"There are plenty of humans, I can choose from. It may take me awhile to find a suitable match for you, however. I will happily pay the fae what they ask if your bent sways more to magic folk. Do not even worry about that. Humans will do it for free and I am sure they would find it an honour. Of course you don't have to settle for just one of these options, perhaps a selection will meet the terms of the wish."

He trailed off into silence, Sarah thinking over his ramblings with serious consideration.

"Why?" She eventually asked. "Why would you want to be the one who kept me company?"

Jareth groaned and placed his head into his hand. Sarah thought she had broken him until he moved his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He exhaled loudly, before inhaling deeply.

"I hoped you wouldn't ask me," he gave her his half smile. "But I've always been fascinated with humans. I enjoy their books, films, music, and art. You have no magic, yet the things you accomplish knows no bounds. Coming Aboveground is like a holiday for me. I would enjoy engaging in mortal games and watching mortal entertainment with you. On a more personal level, Sarah, I would like the opportunity to get better acquainted with you. It's not everyday you are beaten by a mortal at your own game."

"Oh," was all she managed, returning to studying her hands.

"Or ever at all, in fact," Jareth said drily.

"I would have thought that event would give you cause to hate me," Sarah admitted.

"Maybe if I was unintelligent enough to dislike being challenged, I would have every reason to think ill of you," he mused. "But your perseverance earned my respect. Any lesser being than yourself would have fallen into more traps and if they ever got as far as you did they wouldn't have been able to refuse me. Your strength got you past that final hurdle. I could not hate you for you proved yourself equal to my entire Labyrinth."

Sarah had always suspected his final attempt to get her to stay was part of the game; a delay tactic. Hearing him talk, it felt like he was implying that was exactly what it was, but hearing the way he talked, she sensed his pain and without knowing how she knew, she knew it was not a delay tactic but his heart speaking.

"OK," She said, picking up their mugs and moving to take them back to the kitchen as she stifled a yawn.

"I see I've outstayed my welcome," Jareth also stood up. "Please Sarah if you could now make your wish before I depart."

"Do I have to say the right words?" Sarah's voice had had a slight mocking tone.

"Yes actually," Jareth formed a crystal in his hand, rolling it over the back and palm of his hand. "I apologise profusely that it isn't your original wish, but I hope it makes isolation a bit more bearable for you."

"Ok, I wish that I had company until coronavirus isolation ends," Sarah had closed her eyes while she wished, and opened them as she finished to see a foreign look cross Jareth's face. "Did I do it right?"

Jareth waved the crystal side to side before tossing it to Sarah, and formed a new one almost instantly.

"Your crystal allows you to summon whomsoever you require for company," he explained as her fingers ran over the cool orb in her hand. "This one you give to the person who you require for company, so they know when they are being summoned."

He held up the one in his hand before stepping closer to her to pass it to her.

"I can create more as you need them," he continued. "Just hold this one, say your friend's name, the magic will take hold and then I can give it to the applicable personage."

"How is this any different to using my mirror?" Sarah asked.

"The mirror is the portal," he explained. "Your friends can come through but not for long and the magic is such that even when you ask for them, it still needs a conduit to reach the applicable person. In this case any time you asked for your friends via the mirror, the magic would travel through me before reaching Higsbreath or the fox. This way, it is a direct line. Your privacy is kept intact. And they can stay for as long as you desire."

"So every time I called my friends..."

"I knew about it, but I only passed the magic on and did not eavesdrop, however sorely tempted I was," he reassured her. "Being the Champion gives you equal footing and protection, even from me."

"Right," Sarah trusted him somehow, but eyed the ball suspiciously. As much as she loved her friends, she was happy with the way they already communicated. As he proffered the crystal again, she knew she had a choice to make. She placed the mugs down and took the ball in her hands, shaking slightly from nerves.

"Just say their name," he reminded her. "Nothing else."

Taking a deep breath, she gripped the glass ball in her hand. "Jareth," she whispered, watching his face as his grim features lightened and softened in an instant.

"Sarah," his voice a whisper soft caress, as he reached out for the crystal. "Thank you."

Sarah nodded and picked up the mugs again, turning to head to the kitchen.

"Sarah," he entreated. "Just leave them in the sink. They'll be cleaned before you awake in the morning. It's the least I can do after what you've done for me."

"What exactly have I done for you?" Sarah laughed nervously.

"Offered a peace offering, an olive branch," he sauntered closer to her. "No one has seeked the friendship of the Goblin King unless it is a play for power."

Sarah was mildly surprised. Arrogant and cruel he may be, but he was attractive and had more charisma in his pinky than her entire state put together. Even with his 80s glam rock hair.

When Sarah returned from the kitchen she placed the crystal on her bookshelf and turned to face the Goblin King who was standing there as if in a daze.

"So just say my name into your crystal when you need me and I will come," he indicated the ball on her shelf with his free hand, the other one still gripping his crystal tight. "Goodnight Sarah."

He left in a shower of glitter and Sarah crawled off to bed, wondering what she had done inviting the Goblin King into her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Chapter 2

A few days passed where she refused to even acknowledge the crystal on her shelf. Sense and pride had caught up with her and she didn't want the Goblin King to think she needed, let alone wanted his friendship. Every time she thought about her meeting with him the other day, she cringed with mortification. How could she let herself open up to him so easily?

Pushing aside her feelings, she decided to catch up on some laundry. With music blaring and her cat for company, she settled into her routine. King sat on her bed licking his paws, as she sorted and folded her washing pile. Putting away laundry was always the perfect time to sing her heart out.

She had just finished singing George Michael's version of Somebody to Love when she noticed King had stopped cleaning his feet and looked up at a space behind her. Sarah tilted her to one side in question, before turning to face Jareth standing right behind her. She got such a fright, that she just hurled the handful of clean clothing she was holding at Jareth before she rolled over the bed to put some distance between them.

"What the fuck?" Sarah exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I hadn't heard from you, so I thought I'd check in on you," Jareth bared his teeth in what could have been a grimace or a smile. "With the virus going around, I didn't want to take any chances that you had fallen ill."

"Well I haven't," Sarah snapped. "I'm perfectly fine because I've been staying home."

"Yes you seem to be in fine form," Jareth sneered. "Singing about finding somebody to love and then before that no more I love yous..."

"Just how long were you spying on me?" She growled, her anger fuelled from embarrassment as much as annoyance that he had turned up uninvited.

"I wasn't spying on you," he splayed his fingers wide in mock innocence. "I was merely enjoying listening to your happiness."

"So COVID-19 won't be the death of me," Sarah snarled. "It will be reported as Sarah Williams, 24, death as a result of fae induced heart attack."

"I did not mean to frighten you," he held his hands out in a conciliatory manner. "I was quite honest that my intentions were to ensure you were safe and hale. I see that you are and now you have me here, I can fulfill my obligations to you."

"I didn't summon you," Sarah reminded him. "There are no obligations for you to honour."

"If it's acceptable to you, I would like to," he answered, clasping his hands behind his back. "I would like to stay and keep you company today."

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, her brow furrowing.

Jareth spent the day helping her with the rest of her housework, made easy with the use of magic. This was followed by lunch and a game of scrabble. Sarah found herself relaxing in his presence quicker than she imagined she would.

"So will you call on me tomorrow?" Jareth asked slyly as they put the scrabble set away. Jareth had won by a measly one point. Sarah felt like throwing the tiles in his face but decided to be a good sport about it.

"Sure, why not?" She said indifferently though she felt anything but.

"I will wait for your call," he said with a bow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after a few days of visiting, that his bows were transformed into a gentle squeeze of her hand before he took his leave. And a few days more he would place a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

After nearly two weeks of constant company they had been watching a film where the main characters were in love with each other but could not be together. It always made Sarah cry and today was no exception.

"Sarah, what is wrong?" he asked, from his place next to her on the couch.

"This film always makes me cry," she whimpered through her tears. "They clearly love each other, but can never be together. They'll never even see each other again and I think it is the most exquisite pain knowing they're both alive in the world but unable to even touch each other. Death would almost be a kindness in comparison."

Jareth remained silent for some time, a strange look twisted over his beautiful face.

"Have you personal experience of this heartbreak?" He asked eventually.

"No," Sarah admitted. "But I have a vivid imagination. I can empathise I guess."

"But you haven't experienced the actual pain," he pointed out, sharply. "The heart shattering pain where everything you've ever known is dashed to pieces like crystal against stone. Where you have to pull yourself back together while knowing you can never be the same again. That a piece, a rather large piece, will never fit back where it did before."

"No," Sarah reiterated, fresh tears squeezing from her watery green eyes. "But perhaps I'm wrong about my own surmises. Maybe if someone is broken, they can fix themselves with a new piece or maybe that piece was never meant to fit with them in the first place."

The temperature in the room felt like it dropped about 20 degrees. Sarah felt a shiver run through her entire body. She glanced at Jareth to see his face frozen in fury.

"You dare to talk about matters of the heart when by your own admission, you have not the experience?" he growled in a dangerously low voice. "Do not presume to tell me who belongs in my heart and who doesn't."

And before Sarah could even form a coherent reply, he disappeared from her lounge. She was flooded with so many emotions she didn't know what to do with herself. Anger at his departure. Confusion at how he had turned the dialogue to be about his own feelings. Sadness at the residual feelings stirred up the film. Rage that she couldn't offer a rebuttal before he left. Anger again at being told she had no right to empathise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days she spent by herself again. Eventually she threw a cloth over the crystal so it didn't eye her every time she walked past the bookshelf. She contemplated calling him to apologise but didn't feel she was in the wrong. She had been talking generically, not specifically about him.

"What the hell would I know about your heart?" She yelled to herself as she lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. "Not like it's any of my concern anyway."

She had dozed off shortly after her outburst and when she woke up she sensed she wasn't alone. She groaned and rolled over to see Jareth sitting cross-legged on the floor twirling a crystal in his hand. He wasn't looking at her but she knew he was aware she was conscious again.

Sarah didn't know what to say so chose to ignore him as much as he was ignoring her. She got up, walked straight past him to the bathroom. She sat on the loo trying to wake herself up considerably more so she could deal with whatever he was dishing out today.

When she surfaced back in the lounge, she realised she still hadn't a clue what to say to him so she sat back down, picking up her book and pretending to read. He would have to talk first. She wouldn't be the first to break the silence.

A few minutes passed. Sarah turned pages but kept her finger in her original place so she could go back to it when she was more likely to focus on reading.

"Sarah," he said finally. Her name coming from his lips took the edge off her agitation. "I apologise for my previous behaviour. It was unacceptable."

Sarah placed the book down and looked at him. Instead of a crystal he now held a small posy of flowers in his hands. He pulled himself up onto his knees and proffered the posy towards her.

"I am truly sorry," his eyes reflected the truth. "Please accept this gift as the beginning of reparations towards you."

Sarah took them as she knelt down in front of him.

"Jareth, we're friends," Sarah consoled. "I will forgive you, but first could you tell me what I did wrong?"

"Wrong?" He was puzzled. "You did nothing wrong at all. I'm in the wrong. Completely and utterly. I took my broken heart out on you and it's not your fault. You're blameless."

Sarah had wondered if she had been the one responsible for his broken heart. Obviously not. Her face must have displayed her emotions because she felt Jareth's fingers touch her cheek ever so softly as he asked her what the matter was.

"Nothing," Sarah muttered, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable with how close they were. She didn't know why but she could feel jealousy rising in her at the thought of him loving someone else.

"I am just really confused right now."

She stood awkwardly and took the flowers to a nearby vase.

"Sarah," he had followed her. "Your forgiveness means the world to me. I shouldn't have yelled at you and dismissed your feelings. That was wrong of me."

"Jareth it's fine," she turned back to face him. "I'm sorry you had your heart broken so badly in the first place."

"I have made steps to heal those shattered pieces of me," he then took her into his arms wrapping her in a warm embrace within his strong arms. "I hope giving you a hug is acceptable."

Sarah wasn't going to complain, and instead she reciprocated by throwing her arms around his waist and nestling her head against his chest. Sarah felt the rumble of contentment in his chest and gave an extra squeeze.

"Thank you, precious," he mumbled into her hair.

So after that when he came to visit her he did so with a friendly embrace at both their greetings and farewells.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over a month of isolation had passed in Jareth's company when out of the blue he leaned in, over the board game they were playing and gave her a kiss. It was warm and tender but brief. As he pulled away they stared into each other's eyes both searching for something in their depths.

"Congratulations on your win," Jareth offered, tenderly. Sarah pushed the board off the table and lunged at him. The kiss was furious and passionate with hands roaming freely over each other. Sarah didn't know what had come over her but she needed this. Jareth moved them both to the couch so they could continue more comfortably.

His hands trailed confidently over her body while his lips expertly melded with hers. They're breathing heightened in sync as their kisses and touch fuelled their passion. Sarah couldn't believe that she was making out with the Goblin King nor that her hands were touching him in places friends shouldn't be touching. It came as quite a surprise to herself to feel her hand reaching down between his legs, feeling his arousal pressed up hard against his tight trousers.

"Sarah," he sucked air through his teeth sharply. His hands were still mostly positioned in a chaste manner upon her arms and back. He looked down upon her face and she didn't hesitate to show him her enthusiasm by rubbing her hand up and down his shaft. "Sarah."

They resumed kissing and Sarah continued to fondle his erection while his hands found her breasts, cupping them through her shirt, her nipples jumping to attention. Her free hand repaid the favour by gently squeezing his nipple through his white linen blouse. He groaned into her mouth and ground his cock hard against her hand.

Slowly, his hand took hers and pulled it away from his cock. He kissed her hand and then kissed her forehead.

"Sarah as much as this is a lovely way to pass your isolation, perhaps..." he started, but Sarah had resumed kissing down his chest, flicking her tongue over his nipple as she pulled his shirt down lower. He groaned again, suddenly flipping her onto her back, leaning over her with a hungry look in his eyes. "Gods, Sarah, what are you doing to me?"

"Do you want me, Goblin King?" Sarah asked brazenly as she looked up at him leaning over her. Her green eyes dark with desire, mirroring his once blue but now almost black ones.

"Desperately, Precious," he growled. Before she knew it, he had hitched up her skirt and slid his finger under her knickers, lightly caressing the outside of her vulva. "And I can feel you want me too. So wet, love."

Sarah moaned into her hands, arching her back drawing her aching centre closer to Jareth's roaming finger. As he inserted a finger into her folds, she noticed he had taken himself in hand, moving both his hands in time, slow and gentle at first but gradually he applied more pressure to both her clit, and his cock.

One finger, then two had entered her, while his thumb rubbed her bundle of nerves, restricted by her knickers that she was still wearing. He stopped fondling his own cock, to lean down and resume kissing her lips while his hand still worked it's magic inside her.

"You're so close, Sarah," he moaned into her mouth as her muscles contracted around his fingers. She had never felt the lead up to an orgasm so strongly before. As she could feel herself edging towards the final moment, she found his cock still hard, grinding against her thigh. As she toppled over the edge, her orgasm ripping through her body, she took his cock back in her hand. Sarah worked it from swollen tip to engorged base, as she savoured the aftershocks still rippling through her.

He didn't take much longer, finding his release against her thigh, his fingers still inside her, their tongues still fighting a battle. They lay together, their kissing slowing down as their heart rates dropped. He unfurled his fingers from inside her straightening her clothes as he did so.

"That is a much better way of touching me than being kicked there," he chuckled at the flame rushing through Sarah's cheeks. "I much prefer it this way, I have to say."

A wave of a hand and both of them were cleaned up. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her sweetly on her nose.

"I'd hate to do this but I have to leave," he said sadly. "Goblins don't rule themselves."

Sarah nodded weakly, feeling slightly dopey from the endorphins running rampant through her system.

"Until tomorrow then," he leaned back over her giving her a chaste peck on the lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next few weeks Jareth and Sarah were practically inseparable from each other. They still played games, still talked and watched movies together, but more often than not ended the day in heavy petting. He would never stay the night however.

All good things come to an end. Even isolation. The day before isolation was due to finish, they both sat in gloomy quietude together watching a film. Sarah had not paid any attention to what was on the screen. She was thinking about Jareth. Though they each had orgasms aplenty, they hadn't actually made love, nor had they spoken of their feelings.

"I guess you will be happy that people finally conquered the virus," Jareth said as the credits rolled. "In a roundabout way, you got your wish."

"I did," she replied despondent.

"It's our last day then," he pointed out.

"Yes and it is around your usual time for leaving," Sarah glanced at the clock on the wall. "The Goblins will be needing their king."

"Not today," he confessed. "Sarah? May I stay the night?"

Sarah's heart jumped into her throat and her stomach twisted.

"Of course," she replied, taking his hand in hers. She thought over their shared time together, making each other meals, and beating each other at games. Their friendship had developed a hint of domesticity. So much so that Jareth had volunteered to do her grocery shopping for her, as he was immune to human viruses.

She was going to miss their routine. She was going to miss him. Tears threatened to fall but to distract herself, she launched herself at him. Their lips locked and Jareth wasted no time scooping her up and taking her into her bedroom.

Jareth laid her on the bed and took the time to gaze at her, running one hand down the side of her face and through her dark hair.

"You're so beautiful, Sarah," he kissed her on the forehead, then her nose before he trailed kisses down the line of her throat. He stopped at her collarbone before coming back up to rub his nose against her nose.

"Make love to me, Jareth," she pleaded, her need painful and evident.

They both undressed each other slowly, sensually and with many tender kisses. Jareth nipped and licked at her body as he removed all the layers, Sarah doing the same when it was her turn. When he was in nothing but his trousers, Sarah ran both hands down his hips and lifted his pants off him, marvelling at his beautifully chiselled body as he kicked off his pants onto the ground.

He took his cock and pumped himself as he watched Sarah squirm below him. He was biting his lip as he pleasured himself to the image of her. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. His fingers of his free hand opened her folds as he knelt on her bed. It made him close his eyes in ecstasy.

"Sarah you're already so ready for me," he groaned. Then she felt his tongue hot and strong flicking over the bud, down her folds, around her vagina as liquid desire pooled and flowed through her. She was so close to the edge when he withdrew his ministrations and kissed her mouth, openly and with hunger.

Tears forced their way through her defences, pouring down her cheeks like rivers. Jareth tenderly ran his fingers down her cheeks, wiping away her tears. Kissing their path down her face. He entered her slowly, as he kissed her. His cock filled her gradually, the head inching up her channel, until the feeling of fullness nearly overwhelmed her.

He was into the hilt but just stayed there telling her how beautiful she was as he stroked her face with his thumbs.

"Will you miss me Sarah?" He panted while he slid his fingers over her taut nipples. "Will you miss me as much as I will miss you?"

"Yes, Jareth," Sarah grunted, arching back to try and gain some control over the friction to no avail. He slowly withdrew his erection, the head hovering at her entrance.

"Have you wanted this as much as I have?" he asked between breaths. "Because I have wanted this, Sarah. Us. I want...us."

Without waiting for her answer he slid back inside her, both groaning in mutual satisfaction.

"Yes, Jareth," she screamed, as he angled his hips to repeatedly enter her. Their bodies writhed in agonies of ecstasy until she felt her muscles tighten, he flicked his thumb over her clit and she came undone.

Her orgasm spiraled through her body bringing him to his climax, saying her name over and over. They let the sweat cool and their breaths return to normal before they made love again, slower, more tenderly, more sensually, their tears mingled as they kissed each other lovingly.

They slept holding tight to each other. Waking in each other's arms, just staring into each other's faces. Jareth ran his index finger down the salty tracks her tears had left. She did the same.

"Jareth," Sarah said at the same time he spoke.

"Sarah will you -"

"You go first," he prompted. "Please."

"I was just going to say, it feels weird to close this chapter of my life," Sarah reached up to brush his hair out of his face. "You really helped keep my sanity intact. Thank you for fulfilling my wish. The daily video calls with Karen were more manageable knowing I had you to vent to."

"If this is to be our last kiss, let it last all night," he whispered into her ear, before kissing her warmly on the lips. They made love again before they both took themselves to the bathroom to shower and dress

They were sitting down to breakfast, both gripped in a sullen silence. Jareth would look at her and then close his eyes as if in pain. He just shuffled his eggs around his plate.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked, her eyes on his plate.

"Yes, love?" he responded quickly. Sarah's eyes flicked up to his. His face was a picture of earnest attention. Calling her love, made all the blood rush around her body like racing cheetahs hunting down prey. Her ears roared and her heart pounded.

"I would like to repay the favour," she stated.

"How so?" Jareth asked, his mismatched eyes searching her face for an answer.

"You spent months keeping me company during Isolation," Sarah explained. "I am very grateful. If you ever needed company or a companion in turn, I would like to offer to repay the favour."

"Sarah," Jareth's tone was serious. "I will not want you as a companion for a few months."

Sarah's heart started the breaking process but before she could even react, he had paced over to her side and knelt down, taking her hand in his.

"I want you as a companion for eternity," he smirked as her face lit up at his revelation. "Truly, Sarah. Will you be mine forever? Will you let our last kiss last forever?"

"Yes," Sarah responded without hesitation. "As long as King comes too."

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N My first attempt at writing a lemon. Hope I did OK. I will be going back to solely focus on Stolen Pearls now.
> 
> This story was brought to you by isolation week 3, and Meat Loaf's song: If this is the last kiss.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
